Home Videos
by americanidolfreak
Summary: Harry and Ginny find some of their home videos from the past years, through Hogwarts and after. Sucky summery just read the story! T for the safe side and for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Home Videos

_**Hey everybody, I am back! Woo! Yeah, I have decided to start a new story called Home Videos, which is about Harry and Ginny looking back throughout the years on all of the videos that they have made. Power Within will be updated this weekend hopefully, and until then, enjoy the new story!**_

Harry and Ginny Potter were going through all of their old stuff in the attic of their house. They had found old pictures, school books from Hogwarts, and old robes and things. Harry had picked up one box labeled, HOME VIDEOS.

"Hey Gin, look what I found!" Harry said, opening the box. Ginny walked over to her husband to see what he had discovered.

"It's some of our home videos," Ginny said. She took two out of the box and looked at what they were labeled as. One said, _New Year's Eve Party 2000_ and the other said _Christmas at the Burrow '99._

"We should take these downstairs and watch a few of them," Harry said. Ginny nodded and put the two tapes back into the box.

Harry carried the box into the living room, Ginny following with a bottle of champange and two glasses. Harry looked at her oddly. "We may need this for later," she explained. Harry chuckled and put one in titled, _Truth or Dare……_

_**Yeah, yeah I know short chapter, but there will be more tomorrow, and the movies will be in italicized. Until tomorrow!**_

_**americanidolfreak**_


	2. Truth or Dare

Home Videos

Chapter 2- Truth or Dare

"_Harry James Potter, you are not going to record us playing this game!" Hermione Granger yelled at the camera. "And how did you get this to work into Hogwarts?"  
_

"_Hermione, calm down," said a voice behind the screen. "I had Flitwick to charm it for me."_

_There were 8 people crowded into the Head Boy and Girl dormitory. Harry (who was filming), Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco Malfoy (who had turned spy for the Order after his father tried to get him to kill Pansy Parkinson), Fred and George (who had came in through the secret passageway from Honeydukes), Neville, and Luna._

"_Fine," Hermione huffed, "but if you try to show this to anyone in the near future, I will cut off you genitals and feed them to the Giant Squid!" _

"_Ouch, harsh 'Mione," Ron said, grinning. _

"_Ok, let's just get this on with ok?" Harry's voice said from behind the camera. Everybody nodded and Harry put the camera on a tripod and set next to Ginny. _

_Fred and George pulled out 8 bottles of Firewiskey and handed everybody a bottle. Hermione looked as if she was going to refuse, but decided against it._

"_To get this party started!" Fred said, holding up his bottle. Everybody toasted and took a drink._

"_Ok, who is going first?" Ginny said. She looked at all the people and rested her eyes on Draco. "Draco, truth or dare?"_

"_Truth," Draco said firmly. Fred and George called him a sissy for picking truth, but he ignored it._

"_Ok…..is it true that you once had a crush on Hermione?" Ginny said. Hermione looked at Draco with interest and horror._

"_Yes. After she punched me back in our third year, I started to like her, but it ended when I saw her with Krum at the Ball," Draco said. After he realized what he said, he clamped his hand over his mouth. He then glared at the twins._

"_You spiked the drinks with Veritaserum, didn't you?" he said._

"_Of course," Fred said._

"_What's the point of playing if you don't play with some Truth Serum?" George said._

"_Bloody brilliant, now we get to make arses of ourselves," Draco muttered._

"_Ok, Draco, pick somebody to Truth or Dare," Hermione said, still shocked at what she had just heard._

"_Ok, um…" Draco looked at Harry and smiled evilly. "Truth or Dare, Harry?"_

"_Dare," Harry said, feeling brave; whatever Malfoy wanted him to do, he would do it!_

"_I dare you to…." Draco thought for a moment. "I dare you and Ginny French Kiss for 20 seconds!_

_Harry gulped. He had liked Ginny for a few months, but had not been able to confess it to her. _

_Ginny smiled at him and he smile back…somewhat. Leaning closer to each other, their lips met. Draco had a triumphant look on his face, Hermione was beaming, and Ron was turning sickly green. _

_Draco looked at his watch. "Ok, you two, times up."_

_They didn't stop. _

"_Harry! Ginny! Are you there!" Hermione said loudly. Harry and Ginny broke apart and blushed. _

"_Um…Ron, truth or dare?" Harry said in a highly strangled voice, causing everybody to snigger._

"_Truth."_

"_Is it true that you have a crush on Hermione?" _

_Ron turned scarlet, but being under the influence of the potion, he said, "Yes, I have since the Yule Ball." _

_Hermione looked at Ron for a moment, and then jumped onto his lap and kissed him deeply. When they broke, Hermione said, "I was wait to hear you say that!"_

_Ron sighed in relief and looked over at the twins. "Truth or Dare, George?"  
_

"_Truth," George said. _

"_Ok, is it true that you still sometimes wet your bed?" Everybody laughed and George turned bright red. He muttered a, "Sometimes," and glared at his younger brother._

"_Bloody git, Neville, Truth or Dare?" George said. Neville gave him a brave look and said, "Dare,"_

"_I dare you to kiss you toad, Trevor," George said! Neville looked at his frog, and gave it a big kiss right on top of the head. _

"_Ewwww….." everybody muttered._

"_Um… Luna, truth or Dare?" Neville said._

"_Truth," Luna said. _

"_Ok, is it true that you have a huge crush on Ron?" Neville said._

"_No," Luna said._

"_Then who do you like?" Ron said._

_She looked over at Neville and kissed him on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" she said in her dreamy voice._

_Everybody laughed as the video went off.

* * *

_

"Oh my God! I remember that!" Ginny said as Harry took the movie out.

"Yeah, that was the start of our relationship," he said, putting the movie back in the case.

"And look at where we are today," she said, handing him another movie.

"Which is this?" Harry said, looking at the case.

"Silly, It's last year's New Year's Eve party!" Ginny said.

"Isn't that the one where Ron proposed to Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Ginny said.

"Oh, that's one of my favorites," Harry said and he popped the movie into the VCR.

* * *

_**I know that I said this would be updated the night after it was started but, my computer software decided to crash and it erased EVERYTHING! All my Power Within stuff, all the stuff for this. But, I got everything back and hopefully I can update PI later this week!**_

_**Until then!**_

_**americanidolfreak**_


	3. New Year's Eve 2005

Home Videos

_**SCHOOL IS OUT! WOO HOO! Yay! My summer has officially begun! Now I will have more time to work on Power Within and this one, which I hope turns out to be a successful as PW. **_

_**Just as a note, we are in the year 2006 in the story. So the Truth or Dare chapter (which has been edited) takes place in 1997, the trios last year at Hogwarts. **_

_**Here is New Year's Eve Party 2005!**_

"_Wow! I can't believe we are in New York City!" Hermione said excitedly, looking at the tall buildings._

"_I didn't even know they made buildings this big," Ron said in an awe. Somebody laughed behind the camera. "Shut up, Harry." _

_Once again, Harry was video recording. He, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Remus, and Tonks had all flown to New York for the New Year's Eve party at the American Magical Services Headquarters. It was located in Times Square, so they had a perfect outlook at the New Year's Ball Drop._

"_Harry, turn that camera off! You're going to use all of your film before tonight!" Hermione said._

"_But it's fun!" Harry's voice whined from behind the camera. _

"_Come on Hermione," Fred said._

"_Let Harry have his fun," George finished. _

_Ginny rolled her eyes at the camera. "Harry's just wanting to remember what New York looks like through his filming, that's all." _

"_Gee, thanks Gin," Harry said._

"_Your welcome," she said with a cheeky grin._

"_Now, now, newlyweds," Remus said. (Harry and Ginny had gotten married a month before.)_

_Harry turned the camera back towards Fred and George, who were now teasing Ron and Hermione._

"_Yeah, Ron when are you going to propose to Hermione?" George was saying._

"_Soon, you bloody gits. Now stop buggering me about it!" Ron said. Hermione was looking twins with a murderous look. That was when the camera went off, and came back on. The time was now 11:45 PM._

_Everybody was still in their outfits from the party. Fred, George, and Remus were all carrying glasses of champange with a never ending charm on it, so it would seem as though they hadn't taken a drink from their glass. Tonks took Remus' away after he started to sing, "Hungry Like A Wolf," somewhat… drunkenly._

_Ron was standing with Hermione, looking a bit nervous and had his hand in his right hand pocket. Ginny looked at her brother, and then at the camera, mouthing _He's going to propose at midnight.

_It was now 11:55, and Ron was looking a bit green. Ginny was trying not to laugh at the twins, who were now entertaining a group of people with their weird dance moves to Remus' singing. Tonks had given up and was standing next to Ginny. _

_11:59._

_Ron looked at the camera. "Ron, you can do this," Harry's voice said. Ron nodded and looked up at the Clock on Times Square._

_30 seconds._

_20 seconds. _

_The Crowd started to chant:_

"_10"_

"_Hermione?" Ron said. _

"_8"_

"_What wrong, Ron?" Hermione said, looking at Ron's pale face._

"_6"_

"_5"_

"_4"_

"_3"_

"_Will you marry me?" Ron showed her the ring, which was a small band with two heart shaped diamonds in the center._

"_2"_

"_1"_

_The camera picked up the yells of "Happy New Year!" and Hermione screaming, "YES!" as the camera went off._

"Aww.. That was so romantic of Ron!" Ginny said, remembering last year.

"Yeah, it took him forever to figure out when to propose," Harry said.

"And then Hermione practically pounced on him after he put the ring on her finger," Ginny said.

"Hey, you did pounce on me when I proposed," Harry said.

"Yes, well- Oh we have to watch this one!" Ginny said, picking up another tape.

"Which one is it?" Harry asked.

"_Harry and Ginny's wedding day, November 30, 2005,"_ Ginny said, positively glowing with excitement.

_**YAY! Another chapter taken care of! I hope you all like and don't forget to review!**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Americanidolfreak**_

_**P.S. Who all was glad Taylor Hicks won Idol? I WASN'T! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN CHRIS! GRR…**_


	4. The Wedding

_**OH MY GOSH!! DUDE, it's been like, an entire year since I updated this story! It wasn't because I didn't want to-I lost my Internet, moved into a new home, transferred to a new school, and totally forgot the password to my account. Well, needless to say I memorized it and I'm now in my final year of high school-Class of 2008 all the way!**_

* * *

_"Come on, Harry, you're getting married today!" Ron's voice came from behind the camera. _

_"How did you get my camera?" Harry said, glaring at the lens._

_"Ginny."_

_Harry sighed and looked in the mirror and tried to smooth down his hair. In the reflection was Ron, looking down at the little screen on the camera._

_"You know, to be getting married, you're a bit grouchy," Ron said, smirking in the reflection._

_I'm not grouchy-I'm bloody nervous!" Harry said, throwing the comb he was using on the dresser. "Screw it," he muttered, and messed it up a bit more, causing Ron to shake his head._

_A door opened and Hermione came into the reflection, wearing a black robe with golden lining. "Ron, you're wasting all the film? Ginny told you to go and set it up outside, not to play with!"_

_Harry smiled and rolled his eyes, and the camera turned off._

_The camera came back on, now outside. Harry and Ginny had agreed to leave the camera in the back, so then it wouldn't have to be held or moved during the wedding. It was zoomed up a bit near the front of the gazebo, where Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Neville, and Remus stood. Harry was wearing a black robe, and the rest were the same. Beside Harry stood Dumbledore, who was officiating the wedding. _

_Suddenly music started playing and everybody stood, causing the view of Harry and the rest standing up. There was a glimpse of the bridesmaids and then a short flash of red hair seen through the people and as the people sat down, Ginny stood in front of Harry, wearing a pure white robe that hung to every curve. It trailed a few inches behind her, and her hair was up with a few strands curled and hanging around her face. Beside her stood Hermione, then Angelina, Katie Bell, Luna, and Tonks. _

_Dumbledore smiled at the two before him and started speaking. "Family, friends, guests of this couple, welcome. Times like these are meant to be special, and I'm pleased to stand in the presence of this man and this woman..."_

_Dumbledore spoke about watching both Harry and Ginny grow up in school and this and that before getting the two to say their vows. After finishing, their vows, they exchanged rings and kissed, and the camera went off._

"So that's what is what like seeing us getting married," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Ginny.

Ginny smiled and picked up another tape, titled "Lily's 11 Birthday" and popped it into the VCR.

* * *

_**Well, people, here's another chapter…Sorry it's so short. I guess I'll pick up after Deathly Hallows, and use their children's names that JKR gave them. **_

_**About the wedding…I've never been to a wedding, so I'm just assuming there…maybe after a few years or so…I'll change it.**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE!! -DO NOT POST TO THIS!!!-**

**If you have not gotten Deathly Hallows yet, you may want to wait. There are some parts that happen that I'm keeping, though some of the characters who died (sniff) I'm keeping alive-so don't freak out when you see a few characters that died in DH alive in this.**

**Please note that I started this story a year and some odd months ago.**

**Thanks!**

**Americanidolfreak**


	6. The real chapter 5 again

Home Videos

The REAL Chapter 5!

**SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE!!!**

Lily's Birthday

**Disclaimer: Le chapitre n'est moi!! (In other words, Not mine!) **

_**Ok people's...if you haven't read Deathly Hallow's yet, I'd turn back now...just until **__**you do read the final book-I'm taking a leaf from the book and keeping bits and pieces **__**of the Epilogue and a few of the other chapters in tact (THANK YOU JKR!!!). So...if **__**you don't care about the Deathly Hallows and you want to continue reading...be my g**_

* * *

_They seemed to have been outside at the Burrow. There was decorative lights everywhere __and all the Weasleys-and Potters, were surrounding a large table, where everybody was __singing, "Happy Birthday To You," to a small girl in the middle._

_Once again, it was obvious that Harry was the one behind the camera-everybody else __was present. Ginny was sitting besidetheir youngest daughter Lily as she blew the __candles out on her cake. She looked at the camera and blushed slightly, but then turned __and glared slightly at her older brother, James, as he blew a rasberry in her ear._

_"Happy Birthday, Lily!" everybody yelled, causing her to turn even more redder. _

_There was a slight movement with the camera as Harry appeared and moved to sit __beside his daughter. "__Before you open the rest of gifts, I think you should open this," Harry said smiling as he __handed her a letter with green writing and the Hogwarts crest on the back._

_She squeeled and ripped the letter open and read, "Dear Miss Potter, we are pleased to i__nform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and __Wizardry!" She looked up at her parents and said, "I'm really going?"  
_

_Harry and Ginny nodded and she squeeled again before hugging both of her parents and __then hugging her second oldest brother Albus. "I'm going to be going with you this year! __Maybe I'll be in Gryffindor like you and James!"  
_

_Everybody laughed and James blushed; he'd actually almost succeded in getting Albus to __think he was actually going to be in Slytherin two years before. _

_Suddenly the camera started zooming in and out. "Facinating, Harry!" Mr. Weasley's __voice came from behind the camera. "This little button makes the picture become bigger _

_After the gifts, they ate some cake and played some games, which ended with all the kids __pushing Harry and Ron into the smimming hole, and jumping in with the two adults. _

* * *

"It's hard to believe that was 3 years ago," Ginny said, getting up and taking out the tape. 

"I can't believe all the kids are in Hogwarts; Lily in 3rd, Albus in 5th and James in his last," Harry said, shaking his head. "Do you remember your last year in Hogwarts?"

"Of course I do-you had to take the year over...due to certain circumstances," Ginny saidsoftly. She didn't really like to bring up the final battle to Harry.

Harry smiled and subconciously rubbed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead beforejoining his wife on the floor and helping her go through the boxes of movies, apparentlyboth looking for a certain tape. They finally came across the one they wanted and laughed at the title before slidding it into the player.

* * *

_**Ok, about the Deathly Hallows thing. Yes, I know that some of the characters I'm **__**using are dead; I started writing on this a year BEFORE Deathly Hallows, if **__**you'll remember. I decided to keep Harry and Ginny's kids' names the same. As for t**__**heir age difference...we know that Lily and Albus are two years aparrt, but JKR never **__**mentions how old James is. So I just assumed they had James, waited two years, then **__**had Albus, waiting two years...you get the drift.**_

_**Americanidolfreak's Corner of Randomness**_

_**I'm sorry these are so short everybody, but I'm finding it hard to find the time to post **__**on these stories. Including this, I have 4 stories on alone, not to mention I'm **__**prewritting two stories at once and helping a friend with hers. I'm on the newspaper **__**staff at school, I'm a teacher's aide, studying for SAT's, trying to visit colleges, planing a**__** trip to Ronoake, Abington, and Richmond (as you can tell, I live in Virginia) in a **__**course of two months, apply for college, keep my grades up, babysit almost every night, **__**participate in my school's chorus, part of the theatre class, AND I still have to come **__**home and do my homework and chores.**_

_**I'm starting to wonder how I'm still running...maybe I have an Energizer Bunny in me **__**that keeps going and going and going...**_

_**Alas, the next chapter will daresay be my last. It may seem long, but that will only be **__**because there will be some lyrics from songs in there...I'd make it longer, but seeing **__**that my senior schedule don't fit it...and get this-IT'S ONLY THE EIGHTH DAY OF **__**BLOODY SCHOOL!!!!**_

_**I need a Vault, or Full Throttle, or an Amp...some kind of energy!!!!**_

_**Reviews will be extrememly lovely!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Home Videos

Chapter 6

The Talent Show

**Diclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Harry Potter or High School Musical...**

_**Well, my reviewers, here it is! The final chapter of Home Videos! I'm trying to write this in class right now-this class is boring!

* * *

**_

_Harry (as usual, running the camera) Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron were standing in the twin's shop. However, all of the ilses and rows of pranks and jokes were gone, replaced by small tables, and where the counter used to be, a stage took its place._

"_I can't believe you've turned your shop into a bar," Hermione said, shaking her head._

"_Hermione, Hermione, it's not a bar! It's still the joke shop!" Fred said._

"_You see, our business was booming during the daytime, but at night-" George said._

"_We needed something to liven our spirits!" Fred finished._

"_As if terrorizing me and Harry by popping into Godric's Hollow wasn't enough?" Ginny mumbled, causing Harry to laugh softly from behind the camera._

_"Now, Ginny we only did that because we heard about your latest soon-to-be-bundle-of-joy!" George said, attempting to pat Ginny's round belly, but found himself at wandpoint._

_"Don't even start," she snarled._

_"Ginny, who's watching Albus and James?" Hermione said, as George backed off and went to help Ron and Fred._

_"Remus and Tonks are, and I think Mum and Dad were going to help," Ginny said, sitting down at one of the tables. _

_Harry moved the camera away from the girls to let them talk quietly, and walked over to the boys, who were now trying to decorate the stage._

_"Oi, Harry! Put that camera down long enough to help us, will you?" Ron said jokingly._

_Harry laughed and turned off the camera. When it turned back on, the tables were filling up with people as Fred and George stood on the stage, both wearing their magenta robes._

_"Welcome everybody, to the first Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Talent Show!" Fred said as the crowd cheered, some of the inhabitants slightly tipsy._

_"We have a whole line of performances lined up for you this evening," George started._

_"So, without further ado-" _

"We give you-"

"Or ikle brother, Ron, singing a muggle song from a singer named Justin Timberlake!" 

_The crowd cheered as Ron staggered onto the stage. Apparently, he'd tried to drink a bit to calm his nerves, but Harry knew-as did almost eveybody else-that Ron wasn't very well at staying sober._

_The microphone made a ringing noise as Ron started to drunkedly sing,_

_The crowd laughed as Ron took the opprotunity to dance during the musical break, and laughed harder as he fell straight to the ground, laughing himself. Somebody turned off the music and George went and helped Ron stagger off the stage. _

_"Well, um...Ron Weasley everybody," Fred said, shaking his head. _

_"Mum's going to flip when she hears about this," Ginny muttered to Harry off camera._

_The show continued with a few more drunkened performances, a few sober performances, and then..._

_"Well, folks, there's more drunkened mess coming up, but right now, we have a special announcement..." George said, looking down at the camera. "Everybody knows our sister and brother-in-law, right?" _

_Fred smacked him across the head. "Of course they bloody well know who Harry is, you git!"_

_"Anyway," George said, rubbing the side of his head. "I'd like to bring them up here right now. Come on, Harry, Ginny!" _

_There was some movement as Harry handed the camera to somebody and he and Ginny appeared on the screen. A lot of people started clapping seeing Ginny's bulging stomach, which made Ginny smile and place her arms on it._

_"As you can see," Fred said, making sure to keep some distance between himself and Ginny. "Our baby sister is having her third-"  
_

_"And last," Ginny interrupted, making everybody laugh and Harry to turn slightly red._

_"- bundle of joy, and I think it's only right for her and Harry to sing a song, chosen by her beloved twin brothers," George said, handing both Harry and Ginny a microphone._

_"Uh...what are we singing?" Harry asked suspiciously._

_"Harry, Ginny, have you ever heard of an American movie called High School Musical 2?" Fred said._

_"James and Albus watch it all the time," Ginny said, and then her expression changed to shock, anger, and embarrassment. "NO."_

_"Oh yes, sister of mine," George said, and flicking his wand, music started from an unknown place to the tune of "You Are the Music In Me," and Harry and Ginny reluntantly started singing;_

_**Na na na na**_

_**Na na na na**_

_**Yeah**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**You know the words,**_

_**'Once upon a time'**_

_**Makes you listen**_

_**There's a reason**_

_**When you dream**_

_**there's a chance you'll find**_

_**A little laughter**_

_**or happy ever after**_

_**Your harmony to the melody**_

_**Is echoing inside my head**_

_**A single voice (single voice)**_

_**Above the noise**_

_**And like a common thread**_

_**Oooh, you're pulling me**_

_**When I hear my favorite song**_

_**I know that we belong**_

_**Oh, you are the music in me**_

_**Yeah, it's living in all of us**_

_**And it's brought us here (because)**_

_**Because you are the music in me**_

_**Na na na na oh**_

_**Na na na na na**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah (na na na na)**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**It's like I knew you before we met**_

_**(before we me)**_

_**Can't explain**_

_**There's no name for it**_

_**(no name for it)**_

_**I'm saying words I never said**_

_**And it was easy (so easy)**_

_**'Cause you see the real me (I see you)**_

_**As I am**_

_**You understand**_

_**And that's more that I've ever known**_

_**To hear your voice (hear your voice)**_

_**Above the noise (ohh ohh)**_

_**I know, I'm not alone**_

_**Oh you're singing to me (ohh yeah)**_

_**When I hear my favorite song**_

_**I know that we belong (yeah ohh)**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**(Yeah) It's living in all of us**_

_**And it's brought us here because**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**Together we're gonna sing (yeah)**_

_**We've to the power to sing**_

_**what we feel (what we feel)**_

_**Cannected and real**_

_**Can't keep it all inside (ohh)**_

_**Na na na na (ohh yeah)**_

_**Na na na na (ohh yeah)**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah (na na na na)**_

_**You are the music in me (in me)**_

_**Na na na na (ohh yeah)**_

_**Na na na na (ohh yeah)**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**When I hear my favorite song (favorite song)**_

_**I know that we belong (we belong)**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**It's living in all of us**_

_**It's brought us here because (here because)**_

_**You are the music in me**_

_**Na na na na (ohh yeah)**_

_**Na na na na (ohh yeah)**_

_**Na na na na**_

_**You are the music in me (yeah)**_

_The song finished, and only then did Harry and Ginny realize they were joined by Ron (still a bit out of it), Hermione, and even Fred and George singing with them. Everybody started clapping and screaming, and the camera went off._

Ginny shook her head. "I still hate that bloody movie," she said, laughing.

"You too?" Harry said, as he put the video back in its case and stacking the boxes. "I think we've watched enough movies, don't you?"

Before Ginny could respond, the door burst open and their three children came in.

"What are you guys doing?" Albus said.

"What are those?" James said, indicating to the box of videos Harry had just stacked.

"Remember all of those times your father carried a video camera?" Ginny said.

"Yeah," all three of the kids said.

"Those are all the tapes we've ever recorded," Harry said. "A lot are from before you lot were born."

"You mean when you were our age?" Lily said.

"Well, around James' age," Ginny said.

"Can we watch some of them? Please?" Albus said, looking at his parents.

"Yeah, can we?" Lily added.

"I'd like to see some of them," James added, not wanting to be left out.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before Harry unstacked the boxes and pulled a random movie out of box, another random memory of the good days...

* * *

_**Yay, another cheesy ending! I love cheesy endings! Haha, well, it is over peoples...I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Check out my other stories and remember, review them! I just posted my second random Harry Potter Story!! **_

Get to reviewing this story and my other stories! I don't care if you just review to say hi, just do it!!!! 

_**americanidolfreak**_


End file.
